SOLO DUET: LOVE WARS ULTRA!
by TEKNAM
Summary: Another "Non-OC Cannon Rider" Song-fic, this time for Queen & Elizabeth and their song "Love Wars". Full Description inside.


Hello All! Time for another "NON-OC CANNON RIDER SHOWCASE"! This time around, we're jumping back into the world of Double for another Rider Girls introduction. Today's introductees are Queen, as Kamen Rider Pop, and Elizabeth as Kamen Rider Rock, after their premier appearance as Kamen Rider Twin PopRock Form. As with Decade's original story, Double's world is in an alternate continuation where the Museum Corporation is still intact. Twin is a special Rider formed by the perfect union of two of Shotaro's most trusted informants when their will to help fight drives them to help Shotaro. As Tsukasa, posing as an electrician in Double's world in all of his visits, is asked by Shotaro and Ryu to help them solve an unthinkable case: Akiko and Elizabeth have been kidnapped by Saeko and Kirihiko, been brainwashed and turned into semi-willing bearers of the twin "Traitor" Memories, while somehow another Rider they've helped, Shuhei Maruyo, AKA Beat, shows up to help Tsukasa and Shotaro. Akiko is saved by Double while Queen borrows Beat's Driver for a few minutes to snap Elizabeth out of her trance, while she is using the Driver of Beat's nemesis, Mirage. Managing to return Elizabeth to normal, Tsukasa presents the two with their own drivers and memories, and tells them ONLY to use them in emergencies. Such as... ^_- Enjoy the story! HYAZUU~!

**_-_****_-  
A KAMEN RIDER DOUBLE SONG-FIC  
_**

**_SOLO DUET: LOVE_** **_WARS ~ ULTRA  
-_**

_**~~BEGIN EXCERPT FROM CHAPTER 31: T of the Times: Rock'n! Pop'n! Friends Forever!**_**_~~  
~~~SONG CUE: "LOVE_****_ WARS" By Tomomi Kasai and Tomomi Itano! (Kawaii~! ^^)~~~_**

Queen stood, her best friend and twin sister Elizabeth standing next to her. The two had been forced to fight each other by Saeko and Kirihiko Sonozaki, two of the generals of the Museum Corporation, who had used Gaia Drivers and their own Memories to become the Taboo and Nazca Dopants. The twin looks of disgust and anger rippled off the two girls as they held their drivers in hand. placing them one their waists, the girls took out their brand-new, specially refined Gaia Memories. Both girls looked at each other and smirked.

"Ready, Sister?" Queen asked, smiling as her sister replied, "Always ready, Sister." The two held hands and activated their Memories:

_**"POPPU (POP)!"  
"ROCKU (ROCK)!"**_

"HENSHIN!" Both girls announced at once, placing their individual Memories into each others' driver_._ After repeat calls of their Memories' names, swirling particles flew around them in a bright, pink/violet orb. As the sphere of energy died down, a new Rider appeared: feminine in appearance, this rider had a musically oriented form, with guitars exploding and connecting to the right side of the body, while the left had drums adorning her. Trim similar to Double adorned the fighter girl's shoulders, wrists, ankle, and chest. On her helmet, however, a single microphone lay split in half lengthwise over the lenses, which were a shade of green. the broken handles of the microphones, however, extended off the sides of the helmet, somewhat similar to Double's own form.

Shotaro and Philip, both already transformed into CycloneJoker Form, had just knocked their foe aside when Queen and Elizabeth finished transforming. Looking over, both could only find one word to describe what they saw:

"WHOA."

Tsukasa walked over, idly transforming into Gaia AfterShine Form, and stood next to Double, who proceeded to ask him what was going on. Gaia's response was absolute:

"You just witnessed a birth, Sho-kun, Phil-kun; the birth of the newest two-in-one Rider: KAMEN RIDER TWIN! As Queen and Elizabeth are joined in a love for music, I used that data and some gleaned from my work on the Double Driver to create what you see before you. The pink Pop Memory and Driver, and the violet Rock Memory and Driver. The two, when placed in the Driver of the other sister, will combine them into the single rider you see before you. However, placed in their OWN Drivers, they can become to halves of the same whole: Kamen Rider Pop and Kamen Rider Rock."

The Taboo and Nazca Dopants looked at the new Rider with a shared lack of care and total disdain. Nazca made the first move, going in to take the two girls out at once. However, as his sword descended to strike them, he found his sword blocked and held back by... the head-end of a GUITAR? The Rider pulled up her arm and forced Nazca back a bit. Both Dopants now looked at each other with what could have only been a "Be Careful" glance, before both attacked at once. However, despite Taboo's gravity orb and Nazca's sword, Nazca found himself propelled back and away into the arms of his wife, both finding themselves crashing through a building. As they stood, the new Rider removed the guitar-shaped armor plate from her right arm, which was soon twisted and reshaped into a weapon: the Rock Axe-Blade. The head had been pushed into the base of the guitar, just enough to send out a blade from the wider side of the guitar's base. Now, holding the head like a handle, Twin rushed in, taking both dopants completely by surprise: in a single stroke, Twin had sent three shock wave blasts at Nazca, which tore through him and into his wife.

Nazca screamed as he flew backward. Taboo gasped as the next attack, free to slam into her full force now that Nazca was aside, nailed her square in the face and sent her back to join her husband; Twin had pulled the head from the Rock Axe-Blade's base and created the Rock Tandem sword and shield. Bladed objects seemed to be a theme with the Rock side, as the shield still had the same bladed side at the Axe had. Only difference was now it went all the way around the shield. Twin moved in close and let fly with a few well-placed attacks that had Nazca, now back on his feet and furious, backed into a corner, on his toes and desperately trying to block EVERYTHING Twin sent at him. Unfortunately, due to Twin's knowledge of her weapon, she'd discovered a better way to hit him: Curving her strikes. Her sword literally danced in midair as Nazca struggled fruitlessly to hold the Rider at bay. Several minutes in, Twin removed the Rock Memory from the Twin Driver and inserted it into a hidden slot on the back of the Rock Tandem's Shield.

"ROCKU: MAKISHIMAMU DORAIBU! (ROCK: MAXIMUM DRIVE!)" the system announced, and, reconnecting the sword to the shield, recreated the Rock Axe-Blade. Holding it by the handle on the back of the base, Twin pulled one final charge. Nazca wasn't about to lose now, and ran at the two-in-one rider with his sword at the ready, activating Nazca Level 2's Super Speed ability to end it quick in a downward slash. Swinging upward to the left to deflect his last-ditch attack, Twin parried his attack and performed a deft triple slash that smashed through his Driver, sending him flying. Taboo, removing her driver and returning to her human form, looked at the defeated body of her husband, who reached out to her for support, only to scream in utter pain as he exploded violently. Saeko turned her eyes away when Kirihiko exploded, and only looked back again when she heard him call her name in a twisted, raspy voice. Slowly going over, she saw what Twin had done to her husband: his body, far more battered than any time she'd beaten him for losing to Double, was covered head to foot in deep cuts and gashes, his handsome face now scarred by multiple open wounds. His eyes were fighting to stay open, a small smile creeping its way across his bloody mouth.

"Kirihiko?" Saeko said, tears welling in her eyes as she held his head in her lap. She fought hard not to let the, fall, but lost it when he reached up with his left hand and held both of hers within. He smiled wider and closed his eyes.

"Saeko... My wife... My only regret was not being a better husband... Everything I did, from the moment... I met you... until right now... I did it all for you... You have been... are... and always will be the love of my life. I only wish we could have taken a proper... honeymoon... together... Goodbye, my love..." Kirihiko gave his wife one final, bloody kiss goodbye before his hand became limp, his eyes froze in a smiling stare, and his mouth stopped in time. He'd passed on. Saeko tried harder than before not to lose herself, but couldn't hold herself back anymore. Her wail of rage, pain, and anguish could have blown holes in the ground and traveled around the world. Double and Gaia looked on, disengaging their transformations and returning to normal. Philip got up and walked over, staring at Saeko with his two friends while Twin replaced the Rock Memory in her driver and waited. She knew as soon as Saeko was finished, she'd be coming after the lot of them at once.

And so she did. Getting up after resting Kirihiko's body on the ground, Saeko activated her Memory and rushed in, screaming in utter rage as she attacked the two girls. However, as Saeko set up for a massive gravity ball and launched it, she found it stopped in midair. She backed up, frightened: The Pop side of Twin had put the Rock Axe-Blade away and removed her other tool from the armor plate on her left arm: The Pop Fan, a large battle fan with a mosaic design on the back that... wasn't complete. Twin had caught the attack with her fan and ABSORBED it, completing the image within: A picture Saeko Sonozaki, reverted back to human form from her Taboo form, reaching for her husband's hand, crying in her own death. Taboo, shocked, backed up a little bit more, and then began tossing gravity balls at Twin until she'd back the two girls up against a wall. Laughing, Saeko began charging for her ultimate gravity orb attack. Twin Realized a bit too late that she wouldn't last this one, but, as she was now, backed into a corner with no way of getting free, she held up her fan as a defense. However, just as the attack reached Twin, Saeko gasped in shock as she saw Tsukasa run into the orb's path and knock it back at her WITH HIS FOOT, UNTRANSFORMED.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU DO THAT? AND WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH THEM? KISAMA, NANI MONO DA?" she shouted. When the attack hit her, she flew back and smashed against a wall. Sliding down, she lay on the ground in pain. Everything was soon put in perspective for her when Tsukasa answered.

"Allow me to answer each of your questions in sequence," Tsukasa said, Walking over to kneel mere inches over her, "For one, I was killed by GAIASHOCKER Kaijin, and brought back to complete a task. That task is to rescue a friend of mine who was taken by GAIASHOCKER to be a sacrifice for their twisted plans. To that end, my body has been revived and altered to withstand virtually ANYTHING an enemy can throw at me. As it stands, I think your gravity ball popped a nerve in my ankle... aside from that though, not a bad attack. For two, I'm siding with them because they're trying to help their friend Double overcome his loss! YOU KILLED SHOTARO-SAN'S MENTOR, NARUMI SOKICHI, DIDN'T YOU?" Tsukasa shouted at Saeko, making her see exactly what was happening, "By killing your husband, who was that close to you, they tried to make you see exactly what you put Sho-kun through. One would THINK you'd have enough common sense to see THAT, at least. Oh, and last, but certainly not least, to answer your question of "WHO ARE YOU... Boku wa torisugari no Kamen Raida da. Nai, mada imanao ishoku. Oboetoeke!"

Tsukasa engaged his Gaia AfterWave transformation, and soon moved to heal the girls as Saeko lay on the ground, taking in what Tsukasa had just said. It was as the old saying went: "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth". In this case, it wasn't so much a move toward vengeance; it was a move toward justice. What had she really been doing all these years, letting her father push her around and do his dirty work? Was she just hurting people and making the circle of injustice around herself inflate? OR was it really for the good of everyone? In any case, she understood now what the Twin Rider was trying to do. It wouldn't be up to them to kill her though... It would be up to Shotaro.

"Shotaro-san..." Saeko called out, "I am sorry for everything I have done to you thus far. I understand that a simple "I'm Sorry" won't bring your mentor back, but I can offer you the chance to close the circle of injustice. Finish me, and you and it all. I understand completely if you want do it." Shotaro looked at her in complete shock. Was this woman CRAZY? He'd never taken a human life before... And chances were, that wasn't about to change.

"Sho-chan," the girls called, "You don't have to. Whatever you do, we're behind you all the way!" Shotaro walked over to Saeko and stared at her for a minute. His mind wandered back to the night the Boss died. Remembering that, Shotaro screamed in rage and allowed the Xtreme Memory to dock onto the Double Driver, allowing CycloneJoker to become CycloneJokerXtreme. He drew the Prism Bicker and, inserting the activated "Prism" Memory into the hilt, Pulled the sword out of the shield and lined it up with the crown of Saeko's head. Saeko heard the sound and felt the air shift around her, and braced herself for the final stroke as Shotaro shouted again, swinging his sword...

And slamming it into the ground right in front of her face. She opened her eyes, and, seeing that he hadn't struck her down, understood. He couldn't bring himself to kill. Incapacitate, knock out, and destroying memories was fine, but killing wasn't? This man was an interesting case. Gaia reversed his transformation and became Tsukasa once more and Twin returned to being the girls as Shotaro turned away and, reversing his own transformation, said, "Don't get the wrong idea. I really wanted to end it. But if i did, I'd be next. Your family would come and find me, forcing Phillip to act in revenge. And not only that, but it's a pride thing, too. The Boss once told me that a good detective never takes lives into his own hands; he finds them and returns them safely to their owners, neglecting payment for a job well done. If I killed you right now, it would go against all my morals, all my beliefs... And The Boss would NEVER forgive me." Shotaro walked off, soon followed by Phillip, Queen, Elizabeth, Akiko, Shuhei, and Tsukasa. Saeko sat there and watched the group leave, wondering what it must be like to have friends like that, when...

_**"BANG!"**_

Saeko felt a large pain in her chest. Reaching down, she touched her stomach and pulled back a blood-soaked hand. Three more "BANG"s later, and Saeko, eyes wide open, blood dripping from her mouth and four bullet wounds, fell to the ground. She slowly tried to move her way closer to Kirkhiko's body when her sister, Wakana, popped in out of nowhere.

"Nee-san, you're hurt! We'd better get you home!" Wakana said, transforming into her Claydoll Dopant form and picking up both bodies. Saeko smiled, thanking god that Wakana had arrived in time, only for her happiness to be crushed when she heard her sister's next words:

"That's right... We have to get both of you home and get you into the Gaia Well! It'll be so much fun! You'll both become like Raito!"

**_~~~SONG OVER!_****_~~~  
_**_**~~EXCERPT OVER!**_

And there you have it! So you know, the Maximum Drive names will be listed below after I sign off! Next... I don't really know who I'm going to do next... Gotta give it some thought... Ya know what? You guys can help me out! Go to (www . deviantart . com) and look up (Teknam), without the brackets. My newest Journal entry, listing all the Rider Pics i have to do is sitting there. Take your pick from any of those; the one with the most votes submitted via reviews by October 15 will be the next one. Otherwise, I'll figure it out on my own. Tek OUT! HYAZUU~!

Kamen Rider Twin PopRock  
Rock Axe-Blade: MAKISHIMAMU DORAIBU- ROCK LIGHTSPEED SLASH  
Pop Fan: MAKISHIMAMU DORAIBU- POP TORNADO BLAST!  
Both: TWIN MAXIMUM- TWIN TWISTER CLASH!


End file.
